To Keep Ones Honor
by CeledeenKT
Summary: Guy Stumbles upon Matthew's camp, starving and exhausted. My one-shot of how Guy and Matthew met. Not a yaoi pairing. Based off of Fire Emblem 7 Rekka No Ken or Blazing Sword.


The days in Lycia had begin to become uneventful. After the heritage dispute in Caelin a simple two months ago, things seemed to settle. Most enjoyed the peace, but others had work to do, knowing peace doesn't last for very long. The peace just means the stress is gone, while the work to be done stays at a constant pace. In Lycia, Ostia is the head of the military and is the biggest city. Sending spies around to do work in this time of peace was the perfect opportunity. They did not hesitate with this knowledge.

The sun was setting as the sand haired thief had already set down for the night. A small set of woods was where he set up for the night. He sat there, staring at a fire he had started as his dinner cooked beside it.

Ostia. That was his goal. He had been traveling from his last task a day ago, yet he still had a few more days travel. Lost in his thoughts, he was brought back to awareness when a simple rustle in the bushes brought his attention. Without hesitation, he stood and prepared himself, his dagger out in front of him and ready to strike.

The intruder stepped out of the bushes and looked up so the thief could see his face.

Fatigue. The intruder seemed exhausted and about to collapse. In his state, the sword found at his side would be hardly called a threat to the thief. The intruder looked at him in embarrassment and looked away.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't know someone was here..." The thief put his arm down, lowering his dagger. He still remained alert and gave a smirk. "You're hungry?" The question took the intruder by surprise. "You must have known I was here, following the scent of food. You obviously must be hungry." The thief sat down, staring up at his new guest, eying him and seeing what he would do. After a minute, he slowly walked forward and sat down. The thief took one of the sticks that was cooking meat and handed it to him.

"My name's Matthew." The thief, Matthew, smirked as his guest probably didn't expect much kindness.

"I-i'm Guy." Matthew's smirk slightly grew at the new information as Guy began to eat. He began to eat himself. Silence filled the small campsite.

"You're from Sacae?" Guy stopped eating and looked over at the thief. "You're clothes. They show you are from Sacae, do they not? What are you doing this far in Lycia?"

"Ah, w-well... I'm following a dream."

"Ah, so you have traveled to Lycia to improve your skill." The thief kept his smirk as his guest seemed surprised, "That is quite a journey you have traveled. And I can only assume your a swordsman. Regular people don't carry killing edges."

His explanation sunk into Guy's fatigue brain and he started to understand. "And I still have very far to go if I want to be the best."

"Ahh, to be a sword master, no doubt." The emerald haired swordsman simply nodded before devouring his second piece of meat. Matthew finished quickly and silence filled the camp once more.

"You must have been hungry!"

"Ah, sorry. I hadn't eaten in days."

"You stumbled upon my camp hungry and fatigued; your journey must be an exhausting one."

"Well, it isn't going as well as I hoped. Not in the least."

"I'll say! You've eaten two pieces of meat! I can only wonder how you'll pay me back." Guy stopped and stared at Matthew, shocked.

"P-pay you back? I have nothing to offer!"

"Everyone has something to offer."

"You aren't doing this out of the kindness of your heart?"

"The kindness I showed was simply not killing you when you first stumbled upon my camp. Your death would have meant nothing to me."

"Wha... Y-you..And...This isn't fair!"

"You said you were of Sacae. They have honor and are true to their word. You're telling me you will not be honorable in this position?"

"You're not being fair!"

"I saved your life! Simply paying me back should be nothing!"

"I already told you, there is nothing I have to pay you."

"And I told you, everyone has something."

Matthew smirked at Guy after seeing his face red with anger. Sighing, Guy gave in.

"So, do you wish to know how I have you pay?" Matthew had a sly grin on his face.

"Just get it over with!" Matthew stood up and looked back down at the Sacaen. He sat silently, watching and waiting for Matthew to speak. Time passed and the camp fire flickered in the night.

Then, Matthew abruptly drew his dagger, causing Guy to jump.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

Matthew positioned himself and leaped, Guy stumbled away and drew his sword. He barely had time to prepare as Matthew launched again, Guy parrying and waiting for an opening to strike back. They broke apart and this time, Guy ran forward. This action caused Matthew to smirk again and ducked under Guy's horizontal slash. He had speed, but he still needed practice. The match suddenly was over when Matthew reached up and placed his dagger next to Guy's throat. Everything seemed to freeze and Guy stood as still as possible. And as the wind blew, the thief pulled his dagger away and sheathed it, allowing the swordsman a sigh of relief.

Matthew sat down and reached into his bag, pulling out a piece of paper and a writing utensil. "What was that about, Matthew?" The thief kept his attention on the paper as he started to write.

"You want to become a great swordsman, right?"

"The best in all of Sacae, but that doesn't explain..."

"Relax, Guy. Have another piece of meat and I'll explain." Guy glared a little before walking over and sitting, still holding onto his sword. Then he started to eat some more. "You're not bad, for someone who didn't have the energy and strength to fight."

"I was able to hold you off for a little, wasn't I?"

"I was going easy on you. But, I will admit that you really could be a good swordsman. If you're serious about it, that is."

"Of course I am!"

"Good." The camp grew quiet and Matthew finished writing on the piece of paper, then held it up for Guy to see. "All you have to do is sign that, and you'll owe me a favor."

"Th-that's all?" Matthew nodded. Guy took the pen and began to sign it and handed it back. Matthew leaned back and smiled devilishly as Guy had a fourth piece. Silence was broken by Matthew as he finished reading the oath paper.

"Very good! With this, you'll owe me a favor...For every piece of meat you ate."

"Wh-what? You tricked me!"

"I gave you the paper. You only listened to my words, not the actual contract you were signing."

"What if I run before you have the chance to make me pay you back?"

"Well now, with this oath paper, I'm sure we'll meet again."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I am! Now, to sleep with you! I never know when I need a favor, and you'll need to be well rested for then!"

"I can't believe you!"

"What is there not to believe? There isn't a thing you can do. You're Sacaen honor will have you follow your oath with the paper you signed, and you're still too tired to beat me in a fight. Like you could anyway."

"I'm a great swordsman!"

"Swinging a dangerous thing like a sword doesn't make you a swordsman. And if you were a great swordsman, wouldn't you have a job and not have to worry about stumbling upon ones campsite, founded by your hungered state?"

"Y-you! I- GRR!"

"Good night, Guy!"

"Matthew!"


End file.
